1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a program for manufacturing an electronic device, and more particularly to a soldering reflow process for a tape substrate, or the like on which electronic components are mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, if semiconductor chips are mounted on a circuit substrate of a COF (Chip On Film) module, a TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) module, or the like in a conventional apparatus for manufacturing an electronic device, a method for performing a soldering/printing treatment, an electronic component mounting treatment, and a reflow treatment in a reel-to-reel method is used.
FIG. 23 illustrates a conventional method of manufacturing an electronic device. In FIG. 23, a solder applying zone 122 is arranged between a loader 121 and an unloader 123, and a mounting zone 132 between a loader 131 and an unloader 133, and a reflow zone 142 between a loader 141 and an unloader 143.
On a tape substrate 220 an electronic component mounting area is provided at each circuit block and a circuit substrate 221 is provided at each circuit block. A wiring 222 is formed on each circuit substrate 221, and an insulating film 223 is formed on the wiring 222 such that a terminal portion of the wiring 222 is exposed.
Furthermore, a tape substrate 220 where a predetermined block length of circuit substrates 221 are placed in a line, extends between an unwinding reel 121a and a take-up reel 123a. Additionally, the tape substrate 220 is transported to the solder applying zone 122 provided between the loader 121 and unloader 123, and a solder paste 224 is printed on the tape substrate 220 at the solder applying zone 122.
Next, when the solder paste 224 is printed to all the circuit substrates 221 which are placed in a line on the tape substrate 220, the tape substrate 220 where the solder paste 224 is printed is hung between the take-up reel 131a and unwinding reel 133a. Then, the tape substrate 220 is continuously transported to the mounting zone 132 provided between the loader 131 and unloader 133, and a semiconductor chip 225 is mounted on the tape substrate 220 at the mounting zone 132.
Next, when the semiconductor chips 225 are mounted to all the circuit substrates 221 placed in a line on the tape substrate 220, the tape substrate 220 where the semiconductor chips 225 is mounted is hung between an unwinding reel 141a and a take-up reel 143a. The semiconductor chips 225 are fixed on the circuit substrate 221 via the solder paste 224 by subsequently transporting the tape substrate 220 to the reflow zone 142 provided between the loader 141 and the unloader 143, performing a reflow treatment to the tape substrate 220 at the reflow zone 142. In addition, air heating by hot-air circulation, lamp heating, or far infrared ray heating methods is adopted at the reflow zone 142.
However, there have been problems in the apparatus for manufacturing an electronic device according to the prior art in that, as transport tacts are not uniform at the solder applying zone 122, mounting zone 132 and reflow zone 142, in order to perform the solder printing, and mounting and reflow of electronic components to one tape substrate 220, it is necessary to transport one tape substrate 220 three times between loaders 121, 131, 141 and unloaders 141, 142, 143, respectively, and the production efficiency is poor.
In other words, if the number of parts to be mounted on the circuit substrate 221 is great, the time required for mounting increases with almost no change in the time required for the solder applying and reflow treatment. Therefore, the transport tact gets longer at the mounting zone 132 than at the solder applying zone 122 and the reflow zone 142.
Moreover, in order to perform a solder applying treatment and a mounting treatment, it is necessary to stop the tape substrate 220 once it is transported to the solder applying zone 122 and mounting zone 132. In the reflow treatment using a reflow furnace, a successive transport process without halting the tape substrate 220 should be performed in the reflow furnace to prevent heating nonuniformity.
Therefore, in the conventional apparatus for manufacturing an electronic device, the transport tacts are different in the solder applying zone 122, mounting zone 132 and reflow zone 142, and the solder printing treatment, electronic component mounting treatment, and reflow treatment are separately performed.
Besides, according to the conventional mounting treatment, it is necessary to have the tape substrate 220 mounted with semiconductor chips 225 taken up by the take-up reel 131a before performing the reflow treatment. Thus, in order to prohibit the semiconductor chips 225 from falling off the tape substrate 220, the semiconductor chips 225 need tacking at the tape substrate 220 which further deteriorates production efficiency.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for manufacturing an electronic device, a method of manufacturing an electronic device and an electronic manufacturing program that can reduce the number of transports of a tape substrate and improve production efficiency.